Zer0's fight
by dogert
Summary: Just a rude awakening and that leads to adventure, action,romance and i'm getting carried away huh..well enjoy R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Rumbling and chaotic noises, that is all Zer0 could hear as all the sounds swirled in his ears. Dazed but able he stood to register what has transpired, everything on sanctuary was a mess, gunfire in all directions, as stealthy as he could unsheathed his blade holding it in which only one with years of training and merciless killing would be able to.

Unknown to Zer0,before waking, all out hell broke loose, In some spontaneous way sanctuary's shield was disrupted enough for the Hyperion satellite to launch several war loaders and two constructors to land in the middle of the town.

Soon after Zer0 adjusted to the rude awakening he heard an all familiar yelling coming from outside the bunker bed room doors, the sound was of a metal arm pounding against the door. Almost on instinct Zer0 rushed to the door and found the new vault hunter he had rescued from a crashed shuttle in the Tundra express. "Gaige" was all the silent assassin could mutter out. Just as the door opened the red-headed girl rammed into Zer0 embracing into a hug, secretly Gaige had thought that he had left or been hurt during the attack and had secretly been looking for this mysterious man, even though she could not describe why she was so worried."It's not safe, let us leave" Zer0 whispered.

Oddly Zer0 could not wonder why he felt worry for the girl who he was running along with at the moment, all the time traveling with the other hunters, he only view them as a challenge to overcome them and be the one to conquer the vault. He saw fear in the girls eyes as she continued to sprint to the exit. Suddenly stopping, A glance backwards showed many in danger, knowing if sanctuary doesn't survive this encounter with Hyperion than most if not all hope would be lost in the fight to stop Handsome Jack.

Having seen no other choice, Zero looking at the now halted Gaige had only but a heart emoji on his helmet as he rushed her out and made the gate crash down on lockdown. Zer0 now stood surrounded by enemies, blade at the ready and deception active faced towards immense Hyperion troops and bots.

"And I disappear / A ghost amidst the combat / Preparing to strike".


	2. Chapter 2

"Zer0"! He just closed the door, why didn't he let me stay with him. All I was able to hear from outside was disgruntled thuds and sparks, I hope that idiot is alright. I still don't trust the New-u system as it has been known to suddenly not work. I need to find another way in, but how. At this Gaige wondered since sanctuary was a city surrounded in walls.

Meanwhile on the inside,Zer0 kept slashing and impaling countless bots but was unable to reach the constructors. After what seemed like an eternity finally not only has the sanctuary shield been restored but one of the constructors seemed to have had a error has it was building half made bots. At this Zer0 charged ignoring all enemy projectiles, as a result being hit my many that have broken his shield. Injured and hurt he was able to reach the constructor, with one swift motion of a blade the constructors A.I had seized to be no more and exploded in a tremor of that matched only by a moon-shot from Hyperion.

Alas one constructor remained in the middle of the sanctuary in the plaza. Since all the other vault hunters went to access Bunker. The crimson raider's Headquarters had but one occupant, Patricia Tannis. As Zer0 neared he could hear the drabbles of a certain insane scientists. More shocking however was the fact she was taking down Many Hyperion bots with what looked to be a dinky corrosive repeater. All Zer0 had to do since Tannis had the bots attention was enter deception and remove any remaining bots, finishing the constructor with ease. "What took you so long you idiot, do you know what could've became of my research had Hyperion grabbed it years of research, favors, blood sweat…..".Zer0 drowned her out looking around for anymore remaining threats.

Seeing no threats and sanctuary safe he remembered a certain red-headed girl he locked outside. Has he rushed to opened the locked door, once opened revealed a very pissed off Gaige. Zer0 gulped for he knew the pain a metal hand could do…

Badass approaching.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell Zer0 do you know how worried I was, you could've let me help you do know I have DT, but no instead you decide to rush me out and take care of it yourself and get hurt"! Yelled out a worried Gaige. As Zer0 was processing what she was saying all the hype from the battle was lost and all he felt was the wounds he endured since some bots shot his shield and it now laid broken In pieces somewhere in sanctuary.

"Zer0 are you even listening to me, I swear why do you wear a helmet I can never tell what you're thinking or your expressions besides those weird emoji that come off your helmet, hey hey hey LISTEN"! Suddenly Zer0 as exhausted as he was started fading out and eventually collapsed, luckily Gaige caught him." Zer0"! She yelled out, voice full of worry. "DT come out, help me carry him back to the headquarters, I'm sure the others should be here soon.

When Gaige arrived back at the Crimson Raider's Headquarters she simply stabbed a few health stems in him, though she had a really curious objective at hand. Ever since he saved her from some buzzards and some weird flying bugs the size of two humans (Bad ass Varkids), She always wondered what laid underneath the mysterious mans helmet. Was he human? Why does he have only four fingers?

All those questions and more ran through her head. On instinct she quietly started to reach for his helmet. Just as she was about to reach for his helmet her hands went through his head…a decoy! Gaige then turned to see Zer0 at full height which compared to Gaige was quite intimidating, staring down at her. Gaige's only reaction was her jaw dropped and eyes full of fear as she saw how close his blade was to her throat….


	4. Chapter 4

"…." Was all the deadly assassin displayed as he had an immense killing tense air around him. " Z-Zer0" hardly being able to pronounce words. Gaige at a loss for words remembered how Handsome Jack, had lied to Hyperion's new-U sub corporation into canceling the vault hunters respawn. Adding to that, if they died it was for good, she definitely did not want to die by who she thought was one of her friends, yes the other vault hunters accepted her but she spent most of her time with Zer0 and to see him so close to decapitating her frightened her beyond words, as realization hit her she couldn't help but cry, she was in fact still barely out of high school some would even consider her a child still.

Zer0's vision was covered in bleak darkness as his helmet was damaged during the fighting earlier, on his way back to what he appeared to be the Crimson Raider's Headquarters someone or something was carrying him he assumed shortly after he was placed on a bed and felt injections near where his wounds where at, the pain vanishing his vision still clouded he felt the closeness of another then he felt what he believed to be metal touching his arm and reaching towards his helmet, quick as a blink, he did a decoy, thinking it was a Hyperion bot reaching for him he quickly slung his blade down about to slice the robotic contraption, hearing his name being called from where his blade lay, he heard what was to be described as fearful youthful sobbing.

He quickly realized his mistake dropping his sword, as it clattered on the metal floor it caught the attention of the source of the sobbing. Gaige looked up to see the assassin friend drop his sword, "Zer0 I'm sorry I know I had no right to try to intrude on your privacy, I'm so sorry, please Zer0 I'm sorry please don't hurt me", came the voice of the Red-Headed girl in front of him scared more then ever. Finally knowing who it was he dropped on his knees, seemly motionless, in an instant engulfed the girl in front of him in a caring embrace.

Zer0 in his line of work, would never have thought he would show a caring emotion towards another but ever since he rescued his fellow companion from her death as it seemed, he couldn't help to be protective of this girl who at first looked so fragile, after teaching her and showing her how to survive and train with her robotic partner "DT" she seemed to have seemed less fragile. Now though as he saw her crying he realized she is still seamlessly a child. Feeling guilty for what he could've done he just held her something that he was never accustomed to, to him he thought of himself as a killer only, for a killer can not have emotion but look now has he embraces a crying girl who he would give his live to protect.

Weird how things change after meeting someone in such a short time, "I must apologize, my vision was clouded, my senses heighten, I'm sorry for what could've happened"."Gaige it is not safe here Jack knows our position, I fear the others would not be so lucky doing such a frontal assault on him, as is why I kept you with me, I believe there is another way to defeat him". Exclaimed the assassin in a serious and almost soothing voice. "We must leave for now, grab only essentials and meet me at the Moxxi's".

Gaige felt so much better knowing her life would not be over so soon, strangely she felt disappointment when Zer0 let go of her to allow her to grab what she needed. As she watched him head towards the stairs she couldn't help but marvel at this mysterious man who every passing moment intrigues her even more.


	5. Chapter 5

"How long are we going to wait here"! yelled the impatient teen. After Zer0 and Gaige had left sanctuary, they had been traveling only to rest for a few hours of rest. Currently they had to stop under a bridge in the highlands near a river. Since Hyperion engineers and bots have been hunting them down ever since they left sanctuary, Zer0's idea was to hide under a bridge until most or at least a reasonable amount of Hyperion bots have passed since engineers are flesh and bone and a single well placed shot could end them they weren't much of a problem but the Hyperion bots range from simple fighters to suicide fanatic bombers to giant war loaders, Zer0 wasn't going to risk the safety of his companion.

"Gaige we mustn't talk, we shall leave when most of the threat have passed us". " If they find our location they would deploy hundreds of loaders on our location, remember if we die that's the end, respawning as a clone and having all our memories and feelings come with it, is no longer an option". Zer0 being exhausted since having to help carry more than half of Gaige's items, when he said to carry only the important stuff he meant it but yet she brought most if not all useless items.

Well one thing was good at the moment. The suit he always wore combined with his sweat made it staying in it almost worse than getting vomited on by a skag. After their little conversation earlier Gaige decided to take a rest and sleep since the troops searching wouldn't be gone for a few hours. Zer0 at this moment thought that it would be the perfect time to wash himself since he hasn't since Roland sent him on a assassination of a Hyperion spy out in Three horns valley alone. Unaware of his partner slowly waking up. Gaige who after hearing all the ruckus made by Zer0 was slowly awakening from a not so restful sleep. Being curious as she always was around this mysteries person who never ceases to surprise her. Decided to follow him with her eyes to see him reach for his helmet, shocked at what she was about to witness she was barely able to hold in a gasp. She witness Zer0 removing a few locks on the helmet and finally when he reached to take it off, Gaige being as curious as ever kept staring wide eyed at what she was going to witness. Shocking her even more was when he took it off and what caught her eye was his hair…it was to the length of the bottom of his neck at the back, the color a mixture of white and grey.

His eyes caught her attention has they were a deep sapphire color, but in that instance his eyes changed to instead of calmness to that of a vicious killer changing to the color of blood red to which she would otherwise think impossible though the reason was that as Gaige kept staring she stumbled on the rocky edge of the river, to which is why Zer0 suddenly changed almost on instinct. Gaige fearing the worse did not expect what was coming next. "Hmm it seems someone here couldn't control their hormones and decided to take a look at me about to wash myself". Said Zer0 in a teasing yet what Gaige thought a beautiful voice to match his shocking handsome face.

"It seems you have accomplished what you wanted to see back at the Crimson Raiders Headquarters, this is my face, one that only few have ever seen, I do not trust easily but it seems I have no choice to trust on this subject". " So what do you make of me, now that you know that I am human , but I was enhanced with enhancements that allow me to be stronger, faster, and deadlier then any regular human, what do you make of me"? "I-I don't know what to say I didn't expect you to react like you did, I'm shocked that your human since you did things no regular human could but the enhancements seemed to have really improved your performance, but I have to say….your sexy". "What"? Said a confused Zer0, all the while a red faced red head sat next to him staring at the ground embarrassed," I'm only stating the truth" whispered Gaige.

AU: Zer0 looks like Raiden From Metal gear rising.


	6. Chapter 6

"Zer0! Come back, let me pet your hair"! Currently we find our two heroines at a local Highlands catch-a-ride station. Though apparently Gaige, brought along what many would presume to be Salvador's special rakk brewed ale. As one would think, Gaige thinking it was water decided to bring it along and after seeing Zer0's identity oh and running from Hyperion troops was dehydrated and parched to say the least. So mistaking it for water she was able to engulf the whole bottle, do remember still under the age of alcohol consumption. Now we find a hilariously drunk Gaige chasing a rather annoyed and unmasked assassin who was having thoughts on his rather awkward companions actions.

" We must move not stay in one place running in circles! Stop chasing or I swear i'll knock you unconscious !" By now Zer0 has had enough of this teenage hormone filled girl who not only drunk but prior to that had what he presumed to be what many people call "Sex driven thoughts" about him which makes him shudder. This girl since being rescued has been a hassle yet still a joy to see someone as happy compared to how many kill filled lustful psychos that cower the lands of Pandora. "Whaa stop running from me, my legs are hurting". 'Finally' thought Zer0, 'she has finally lost stamina, for a small girl she can certainly run long distances'. Alas he thought I need to hurry up and get a plan on how to get both of them safe from harm and having a drunken teenage girl chasing him was not helping,

"Sorry Gaige but this has to end" , as quick as wind , Zer0 flipped and hit Gaige on her back not enough to hurt her but enough to knock her unconscious. " Now when did all this bandits arrive..."


End file.
